Detrás de la sonrisa
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Fanfic miritama. Spoilers del capítulo 161 y 162


Y aquí estoy nuevamente con un fanfic de estos dos xD creo que ya no voy a parar de escribir sobre ellos, pero son tan adorables que es inevitable :) dicho esto os dejo leer.

 _Advertencia: yaoi y spoiler sobre los últimos capítulos del manga_

* * *

 **Detrás de la sonrisa**

Había pasado un día, sentía que nadie quería dejarlo solo en su miseria y por eso recibía visitas de todo tipo de personas, pero lo que en verdad quería realmente era estar solo, para poder hundirse en su miseria. Odiaba llorar frente a otros porque demostraba debilidad que no deseaba poseer, pero desde que perdió su quirk parece que no era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que llorar, como si su corazón se estuviera desbordando por sus ojos.

No quería mentir, la muerte de Nighteye fue algo que derrumbó todo lo que quedaba de su vida, sin su quirk y aquel hombre que era como un padre para él, aquel que era el único que parecía apoyarlo en su difícil tarea de volverse un héroe. Pero ahora que no estaba no tenía nada, parecía perdido, era una sensación mucho más aterradora que cuando de pequeño fallaba al controlar su quirk y el suelo intentaba tragárselo. Pero esta vez no podía salir al flote, da igual lo mucho que lo intentase, lo único que le quedaba era la lástima de los demás. El profesor Aizawa lo miró arrepentido, sintiéndose culpable de algo que no fue su culpa desde un principio, incluso se ofreció a pedirle a Eri que le devolviera su quirk o al menos que lo intentase una vez que pudiera controlar su quirk.

Pero Mirio no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que eso podría tardar años así que no pensaba hacerse ilusiones. De momento debería abandonar el colegio, era obvio que no permitirían a alguien "inútil" y sin quirk quedarse allí.

Lo que más le dolía era pensar en Tamaki, el chico estaría solo y perdido sin Mirio, aunque el rubio pensaba pedirle a Nejire que cuidase de él, igualmente lo visitaría siempre que pudiese y el colegio lo permita, pero temía que se deprimiese en su ausencia. Pero lo llamaría todos los días, lo obligaría a comer mediante mensajes y le pediría que le pase los apuntes para poder seguir aprendiendo aun cuando no visitase el colegio. Mirio no podría estudiar en el edificio, pero nada le impedía entrenar y estudiar fuera de el.

En medio de su depresión, vinieron las palabras de Nighteye a su memoria, "sonríe" le había dicho y en su lugar no había parado de llorar y auto lamentarse, así que en su lugar intentó estirar sus doloridos músculos y a pesar de que le costaba horrores, intentó sonreír, seguro que Nighteye lo hubiese regañado por lo falsa que se veía su sonrisa, pero desgraciadamente eso no podrá ser nunca más, así que en su lugar se lo repitió una y otra vez como si fuese un manta, "debes sonreír, eres un héroe, hazlo por Eri, por Nighteye y por Tamaki, ellos te necesitan". Con eso en mente se sentía un poco más fuerte.

La visita de Midoriya fue algo agradable, sentía que aquel chico era parecido a si mismo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que le ofreció su quirk, aunque se negó automáticamente, no quería que el joven de cabellos verdes pasara por aquella horrible situación y prefería pasar por el sufrimiento el solo. Así que creyendo hacer lo correcto, animó al joven, para que siguiese siendo aquel genial héroe que es, solo que aún no era consciente de ello.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban los mejores amigos de Mirio, aunque como de costumbre uno de ellos estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.

\- Seguro que él no quiere verme, yo no estuve a su lado cuando Nighteye murió, ni cuando perdió su quirk, seguro que ahora me odia - dijo Tamaki mientras se encontraba deprimido cara a la pared

La chica que se encontraba a su lado no podía entender la inseguridad del joven, pues era obvio que Mirio lo quería con locura, pero intentaba animarlo para que lo visitara pues veía que si no intervenía entre ellos nunca progresarían en su relación.

\- Seguro que él está esperando ver tu cara sonriente - dijo la joven más al ver la expresión de terror en la cara del chico decidió cambiar lo dicho - O tu cara avergonzada -

\- Seguro que no querrá ver a alguien como yo - añadió el chico

Justo cuando Nejire tenía planeado arrastrar al joven de orejas puntiagudas dentro de la habitación de Mirio, salió cierto héroe de cabellos verdes de ella.

Aquello dejó a ambos confundidos y más aún cuando intentó hacer una sonrisa forzada.

Tamaki sintió algo raro dentro de su pecho, sabía que Midoriya era un buen chico, pero últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Mirio y aquello no le hacía tanta gracia como debería.

\- ¿E-Estabas visitando a Mirio? - preguntó Tamaki inseguro

\- Si, por suerte parece bastante animado - dijo la verdad a medias Deku para que los jóvenes no se preocuparan

Y sin decir más Tamaki se adentró en la habitación, dejando a Nejire y Midoriya sorprendidos. Una vez dentro, su primer pensamiento fue salir corriendo antes de que Mirio lo notara, ¿Porque tuvo aquella estúpida reacción ante el comentario del joven? Pero para su suerte o desgracia, el rubio lo notó.

-¿Tamaki? - preguntó el rubio como si no fuese obvio - Tú cara se ve rara -

Debido a la gran herida en su mejilla, su rostro estaba un poco hinchado y llevaba una venda para evitar que se infectara la herida.

\- Siempre fue rara - añadió Tamaki con miedo

Mirio no lo diría en voz alta pero durante esos dos días donde no pudo ver a nadie, lo había echado de menos, demasiado y ahora el solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

\- ¿Porque no te sientas en la cama? - preguntó Mirio mientras le hacía un pequeño hueco junto a él

Tamaki tenía miedo, no sabía porque pero sentía una extraña inseguridad al estar tan cerca del rubio y eso era algo que jamás había sentido.

Con cuidado se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mirio, pero él dudo en atraerlo hacia el y abrazarlo por la espalda. Algo incómodo, Tamaki intentó alejarse de los brazos de Mirio, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. Mirio necesitaba el contacto, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba vivo y sentir su calor.

-¿E-Estas bien? - preguntó Tamaki nervioso

\- Si, ahora que tu estas aquí - dijo Mirio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la del contrario

\- Pero Midoriya te visitó también, seguro que con el sería más divertido - murmuró Tamaki pero por la cercanía fue escuchado

\- Para mi si no es Tamaki no sirve, si no eres tu no tiene sentido - explicó Mirio mientras por fin daba una de sus sinceras sonrisas

Quizás fuese porque Mirio comprendió lo frágil o corta que puede llegar a ser una vida, pero ahora se sentía más valiente, no tenía tanto miedo a demostrarle a Tamaki esos sentimientos que llevaba ocultando por años.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, yo siempre estoy deprimido y tu eres tan brillante - añadió Tamaki nervioso

\- Pero solo cuando estoy contigo puedo sentirme fuerte, ahora mismo no tengo nada por lo que vivir o sonreír, pero creo que si estás conmigo soy capaz de continuar - confesó Mirio mientras esperaba que esta vez su amigo entendiera lo que quería decir

Tamaki sintió que sus mejillas tomaban color, aquello casi sonó como una confesión, pero seguro que su cerebro se imaginó aquello, era imposible que tuviese la suerte de ser correspondido por alguien tan maravilloso como el rubio. Con cuidado y mucha vergüenza, Tamaki se giró en los brazos de Mirio y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos que tan inconfundibles eran. Mirio le sostuvo la mirada y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con todo el cariño que contuvo por años, con tanto cuidado como si se fuese a caer en pedazos ante el más mínimo contacto.

\- Mirio yo...- intentó decir Tamaki pero se sintió cobarde, con miedo de perder la amistad del rubio si se estaba imaginando todo eso

\- Te amo - dijo Mirio con una sonrisa nerviosa, con miedo

Tamaki no creía a sus oídos, eso sonaba tan maravilloso que era imposible de creer. Así que sin darse tiempo para asimilarlo o comprobar si aquello era un sueño, se abalanzó sobre el rubio y lo abrazó como si la vida le fuese en ello.

\- Yo igual - dijo Tamaki susurrando en la oreja del mayor

Mirio jamás creyó que dos simples palabras pudiesen cambiar su vida completamente, hace unos minutos intentaba fingir que tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando aun si no tenía nada por lo cual luchar realmente, y ahora... ahora tenía ambas, una razón para seguir viviendo y algo que quería proteger a toda costa, sería un héroe, lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas porque deseaba que Tamaki se sintiese orgulloso de él. Quería llegar a lo más alto y trabajar juntos, por eso se esforzará más que en el pasado, con o sin quirk luchará por estar a su lado.

\- Ahora las cosas serán un poco difíciles para mi, pero aunque tomes una ventaja temporal yo te alcanzaré te lo prometo, así que confía en mi por favor - pidió Mirio mientras se separaba de Tamaki para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos

\- Es imposible que yo llegué a superarte nunca, así que no debes preocuparte por mi - explicó Tamaki nervioso

\- Estoy seguro de que ya me superaste hace tiempo, solo cerré los ojos un momento y te convertiste en alguien increíble - añadió Mirio

Ninguno quería contradecir al contrario, por lo que solo se quedaron en silencio mientras se abrazaban y hacían caricias, cualquiera necesitaría un beso para sellar su amor, pero para ellos era diferente, se amaban de tal manera que simplemente podían estar el uno junto al otro para ser felices.

Cuando minutos más tarde Nejire entró a la habitación y encontró a sus amigos abrazados encima de la camilla, no le hicieron falta explicaciones para saltar corriendo encima de ellos y abrazarlos mientras los felicitaba.

\- Ya creía yo que jamás os volveríais pareja y eso que erais bastante obvios con vuestros sentimientos - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- Parece que somos un poco lentos, pero ahora nunca pienso dejar ir a Tamaki - prometió Mirio causando un nuevo sonrojo en el chico y que la joven gritara como loca

\- Eso es tan romántico - gritó la joven feliz

Cómo era de esperarse fueron regañados por una de las enfermeras por aquel comportamiento, pero a los amigos no podría importarles menos, al menos por un rato podían olvidarse de los problemas, muertes y destrucción. Por un rato podrían ser felices y solo adolescentes normales.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* nos vemos en el próximo fanfic de estos dos ~ bye


End file.
